Total Desolation
by Eriisu
Summary: *FINISHED!* What happens with Cassi Crystal and her Neopets when Skye finds a new Neopet? Will something evil comeout of this entire plot? Will the Faerie Queen help? Why do I ask stupid questions? *FINISHED!*
1. Introduction to My Pets

**Introduction**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Neopets, even thought I wish I did! I do own the character Cassi Crystal and my friend Little Rabbit (pen name) owns Cheyanne Asoku!

Hello there! I'm Cassi Crystal. I live in called Neopia with my friends and my NeoPets. I'm 14, and I have Light Brown hair and Green eyes. 

Normally, I'm a happy-go-lucky kid. But then that all changed last Christmas. Anyhow, you're probably wondering what a Neopet is. Well, they're hard to explain, so I'll just tell a little about them.

Lakyantkyro is my favorite. (Don't tell Kyli!) She is a white Aisha and loves to hang out with Ayastaria and Korriso, my friend Cheyanne's pets. She is very smart and loves to battle! 

Kylirana is a Red Zafara, who has a big brother that I also own named Skye. She loves to sing the melody, while her best friend Kyrolora, sings the harmony! 

Skye, my oldest, he's also a Zafara but when I got him I painted him purple. He and Kyli fight a lot! He mostly hangs out with the guys of A to Z!

Then, last but not least, Kiara. She is a Blue Aisha. She's a pain to most people, but it's because she's misunderstood. She loves to help me out around the house. In fact, she cleans like crazy and loves it! 

You're probably wondering who is Cheyanne is or who A to Z is. Well, Cheyanne is my Best Friend who dragged me on to the plane to Neopia kicking and screaming. (OK, I don't like to fly!) And A to Z is the group that her and her neopets made! Cool, huh?

A/N: So, that's the introduction just so you get to know my pets, because you'll need it lata', trust me. I'll try to write more as fast as I can. R & R when I get more up on here! 


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

Disclaimer: Stands as always. I do NOT own Neopets and Never will! Wahhhh! However I do own the Character Cassi and her Neopets' names, and my friend owns Cheyanne and her Neopets' names.

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

__

ME: I'm gonna hand this over to Skye since he experienced this part.

SKYE: Ok, Cassi. But what do I do? 

ME: Just tell what happpened!

SKYE: Oh okay, but when do I stop?

ME: I'll tell you!

SKYE: Okay.

Anywho, it all started in the month of Celebrating in the Year 3. I was walking home after one of my monthly training at the Training School at Mystery Island. (This was before Cassi knew of the benefits of the Training Academy at Krawk Island!) I had just trained for strength, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Naturally, my curiosity mode as a Zafara kicked in. Cassi warns me that my curiosity can get me into trouble. Do I care? Nope!

I followed the "thing" through Faerie Land, Tyrannia, Terror Mountian, and Neopia Central. I caught glimpes of it and could tell it was a neopet and it was green. Finally it stopped in front of the Soup Kitchen. I could see very well that it was a Zafara. She was green and a a yellow ribbon on her right ear.

__

She went inside, and I waited for her to come out. She finally came out and I walked up to her. "Hi! My name is Skye! What's your name?" I asked trying to make the first step. "I'm Daisy." she said in a small voice. "Where do you live?" I asked. "Well....I don't have a home or an owner."

My jaw dropped to the floor. How could she not have an owner? I wondered. "In that case, would you like to comeover to my NeoHome and meet my owner? I'm sure she would love you as well as the rest of her pets." She looked up at me so hopeful, "Really?" I smiled, "Of course,Cassi would most likely love to adopt you!" 

We walked pretty slowly. "Our NeoHome is 64343 Soup Alley, it's not far from here at all!" Daisy smiled at me again. _She is so cute._ I opened the door to our NeoHome. "Cassi! I'm home!" I yelled as we walked inside. Cassi peaked her head around the corner of her bedroom door. "Hi Skye. Who's your friend?" she asked looking at Daisy. Daisy shrunk behind me. I could tell she was scared.

"This is Daisy. I found her on the way home. She doesn't have a owner. Canwekeepher?" I asked with sad puppy eyes. Cassi raised an eyebrow, "Whoa, Skye, first of all, where did you come from Daisy?" "I was created but for some reason my owner dumped me before he finalized the creation." Daisy replied, staring at the floor. Cassi had a very concerned look on her face. Cassi was just like her best friend, Cheyanne, neither one could stand neopets being neglected ir abused.

Daisy continued, "I didn't have a name so I named myself Daisy_Baby_16, Daisy for short." Cassi bent down and picked her up, "I see. I was just wanting to make sure you didn't have an owner or belong in the pound, but if you did belong in the pound I would adopt you." Daisy smiled as Cassi put her back down. "In fact, Skye, I think you are beginning to be over crowded by girls. Why don't I get another account and adopt Daisy along with some guys?" A huge smiled crept on my face. 

"Let's go!" I ran for the door with Daisy right behind me and about a foot away from the door we both stopped dead in our tracks at the sound of my sister's voice. "Go where? And who's this?" Kyli asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Lakyant and Kiara were right behind her. Daisy cowered behind me again.

"We're going to the pound to adopt some guys because Skye is being swarmed by you girls. And this is Daisy, we're adopting her." Cassi explained. Kiara rolled her eyes. Kyli squealed with joy, "Yippie! Another girl!" She ran over and hugged Cassi. "Can we come too?" asked Lakyantkyro with a smile. "Sure." 

Once we left, Daisy mentioned that she had a little brother named Zafakino. She also mentioned that he might be in the pound. Cassi told her that if he was there adopt him. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME: Okay, Skye, Stop**_._**

SKYE: Why?

**__**

ME: Because I want the story to have sort of a cliffhanger.

SKYE: Oh. But can I type some of the next Chapter?

ME: Por supuesto.

SKYE: What's "Por supuesto" mean?

ME: It means"Of course" in Spanish.

SKYE: Oh.

__

( A/N: Well, sorry peeps but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I started High School this year so I'm busy with schoolwork, but I'm homeschooling and I get done in about 3 hours. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR I'M NOT WRITING ANY MORE!**) 

__


	3. Chapter 2: MORE GUYS!

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Neopets. However, I do own Cassi Crystal and my Neopet's names, and my friend Little Rabbit owns Cheyanne Asoku and her Neopet's names.

Chapter 2: MORE GUYS!

SKYE: Yay! I get to type again!

ME: *sigh* 

SKYE: What's wrong Cassi?

ME: Just type the story, Skye.

SKYE: Okay, works for me.

When we got to the pound, Cassi noticed to male Aishas. Cassi talked to them and decieded to adopt them. The green Aisha's name was Khir_Ikoo and the yellow one was Prngle. Prngle was abandoned for the reason that his owner misspelled his name. It was supposed to be Pringle.

"Daisy!" I heard someone yell. Daisy turned around. It was her brother. "Zafakino! I thought I would never see you again!" she cried as she ran to hug her brother. Cassi adopted Zafakino as well as the Aishas. 

Cassi said that until we built a third floor everyone would have to share rooms. Zafakino and I slept in my room. Khir and Pringle slept in Kyli's room while Kyli, Lakyantkyro, and Daisy slept in Lakyantkyro's room. Kiara was stubborn as usual and wouldn't share a room, so she kept her own bedroom. 

__

I'll let Daisy take it from here because she's reading over my shoulder, and she experienced this part.

DAISY: _Thanks, Skye._

Anyhow, my first night didn't go as well as I had planned. We, Kyli, Lakyant, and I, were sleeping peacefully when we awoke to the sound of Lakyantkyro's Kadoatie. Kyli turned the light on, and that's when I saw her. Kahemi.

Kahemi is the hardly known sister of the Faerie Queen and Jhudora. She's more evil than Jhudora. 

"Kahemi," I gasped, "what do you want?" "You." she cackled. Kyli and Lakyantkyro cowered behind the bed. "Well, you're not getting me again." I said bravely even though I was trembling inside. Kahemi walked up to me, "I can sense your fear. Give up, Daisy. It's no use. No one can stop me." That's when I saw Skye, Cassi, and the rest behind her. Thankfully she didn't see them. Skye hit her with a Zafara Flame. She screamed and then glared at me. "You won't get away that easy, I'll be back." she said before she disappeared.

"Who was that witch?" asked Kiara. "Kahemi." Zafakino answered for me. I forced a slight grin as a sat on the bed. "What did she want?" Zafakino asked with a concerned look on his face. "Me." I replied. Zafakino's mouth dropped open. He knew what was coming. "Why would she want you?" asked Cassi. 

"A long time ago, the Faerie Queen's sister, Kahemi, was turned evil be staying to far into the haunted woods. She started looking for slaves about 3 months ago, unfortunately, she found me and Zafakino. Zafakino was able to escape from her, but I couldn't. I even used the Zafara Flame on her!" I started crying, Skye sat down beside me.

"It was awful. We were all thrown into rusted, dirty, and smelly cages. Some Neopets were chained inside their cages, some were starved, most were beaten, including me." Tears were streaming down my face. "It was so terrible. She made us work in her 'garden', pulling weeds with thorns and other stuff. I had to find a way out. I escaped one night by digging under the fence. And now she's come back for me." Skye pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. It made me feel so secure. I wiped away my tears, as I let go of Skye, I didn't want to let go but I did.

That night, Cassi let me sleep in her bedroom with her. But I didn't fall asleep. I couldn't sleep because I only thought about Kahemi. I was terrified that she would try to get me again. About 4 in the morning I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something like sausage. I followed my nose to the kitchen and I found Cassi making Sausage Omelettes. "Good morning, Daisy." "Morning." I said still half-asleep. "Tired?" Cassi asked handing me a plate with a Sausage Omelette on it. "Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about Kahemi. Hey Cassi, I have a favor to ask of you." "Okay, Shoot." "Could you come with me down to Faerieland, I want to speak with the Faerie Queen." Cassi stared at me with wide eyes, "It's going to be tough to get in to speak with her." I smiled, "It's about her sister, she'll see me."

Later on that day, Cassi, me, and the rest of the Neopets went to the Faerie Queen's castle. My paws were getting really sweaty and I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. So many other Neopets were counting on me to stop this witch.

ME: Sorry, Daisy. I'm stopping you.

DAISY: Why another cliffhanger?  


ME: Cause it makes people get excited for the next chapter.

DAISY: Oh I see. 

ME: Sorry to keep you guys waiting for each chapter, but this is the way it's gotta be.

DAISY: And if you like, review.

KIARA: If you don't.....TOUGH LUCK!!!!!!

ME: Kiara! That was rude!

KIARA: Sorry, it's just who I am.

LAKYNTKYRO: And BTW, Flames are welcome!

KYLI: Flames? Like Zafara Flames? 

ZAFAKINO: Oh brother.

KYLI: Yeah I have one what of it?

ME: Anywho, Thanks to Little Rabbit....the ONLY person to review the last chapter! Now click the Review button PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Evil and Good Dudettes

Little Birdie: Hey guys! I'm Back!!!! 

Kiara: After 4 months…

Lakyantkyro: I wonder how long it will take for Kiara to get a better attitude?

Cassi: LAKYANT!

Lakyantkyro: What?

Cassi: That was rude…

Lakyantkyro: OH NO! I'm learning from Kiara! Ack! * runs upstairs to her room *

Daisy: Since those guys are busy…I'll do the disclaimer…Little Birdie does not own Neopets, but she does own her Neopets' names and Cassi.

Skye: And Little Birdie's friend, Little Rabbit, owns Cheyanne and her Neopets' names. Also, Little Birdie's other friend, Hannah, owns Brooke Lynn and her Neopets' names. 

Kyli: Now on with the story….

Chapter Three: **Evil and Good Dudettes**

~*~*~ Daisy's POV ~*~*~

As we neared the steps of the Faerie Queen's castle, we were stopped by some Grarrl Guards. I explained that it was important for me to speak to her, and I explained the situation with Kahemi. Surprisingly, they let us all go in.

As I neared the Faerie Queen, she asked, "Now, why have you come to see me?" I swallowed hard, "Your highness, your sister Kahemi has been capturing innocent Neopets and make them her slaves. I was one of them, however, I managed to escape from under the fence. She's come back for me, and she'll do anything to get me." 

The Faerie Queen stared at me with wide eyes, "You poor thing, I feel so sorry for you. The only problem is, I can't stop my sister. Only the Gold or Silver Heart Crystal can destroy her."

Lakyantkyro pipped up, "Where can we find the crystals?" The Faerie Queen smiled, "I have the crystals, but they can only be given to Neopets, with a pure heart." She snapped her fingers, and the guards brought the crystals out, "Fortunately, Daisy, you have a pure heart. But you will need someone else to help you. So I have chosen, Lakyantkyro." I turned to look at Lakyantkyro, her face lit up like a Christmas tree! "Would both of you come forward to receive the crystals?" We both walked up to the Faerie Queen.

~*~*~ Lakyantkyro's POV ~*~*~

The second the Faerie Queen said my name, my heart skipped a beat. I was finally going to go on an adventure like my best friend, Korriso! I've always wanted to be like Korriso. She was so cool! She fought against Dakario all by herself, and paid the ultimate price, her life. Fortunately, thanks to Kysario, she was brought back to life. But enough of that. 

When the Faerie Queen asked Daisy and I to come up and receive the crystals, I was a nervous wreck. "By the power invested in me, I give Daisy_Baby_16 the Gold Heart Crystal, and Lakyantkyro the Silver Heart Crystal." The Faerie Queen said as she released the crystals and the went inside our bodies. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt! So many emotions went through me at the same time, happiness, joyfulness, pride, and importance.

~*~*~ Cassi's POV ~*~*~

Okay, I have to admit. When the Faerie Queen said Lakyant's name, I got a little bit scared. I mean Lakyantkyro is my baby. I love her so much, I don't want her to fight but then, it's probably for the best. My baby was growing up, even though I didn't want her to.

Before we left the Faerie Queen told us to just go on with our normal lives, but still be ready when Kahemi showed up. Easier said than done. Well, we did go on with our normal lives, but it was sorta hard for us to be ready for Kahemi at any minute. Daisy was definitely ready at all times, and so was Lakyant. 

However, we all still had fun while waiting for Kahemi. We went to "A to Z" concerts, and hung out with my best friends, Cheyanne Asoku and Brooke Lynn. Cheyanne's sorta the type of girl who's always ready to party. Brooke, on the other hand, is really quiet most of the time. They're both my friends and I have a blast with both of them!

Then, late one night, I was watching TV in the den with the whole gang, when an important news update came onto the screen:

"Hi, I'm Electric Blue Mynci, and today we've got some terrible news. A tall, evil faerie has been seen in parts of Neopia, destroying everything in her path. No one knows where the evil faerie has come from, but witnesses say that she is the most evil they've ever laid their eyes on. We've got this short clip of the faerie terrorizing Tyrannia. * shows Kahemi torturing some Neopets * If you have any information about this faerie please call the number at the bottom of your screen. Until next time, this is Electric Blue Mynci signing off." *Click* 

I turned the TV off, and turned to Daisy, "Was that Kahemi or was I imagining it?" Daisy smiled at me, "It's party time!" "Are you sure that you both are ready for this?" I asked. Daisy and Lakyantkyro looked at each other for a second then turned back to me, "We're ready!" they said in unison.

~*~*~ Skye's POV ~*~*~

We all headed out the door and went to Tyrannia, which is where Kahemi was last seen. We stopped a couple of Neopets and asked them if they've seen Kahemi. Every single one gave us different places. One said Krawk Island, another said Mystery Island, and then one Neopet told us she was on her way to Faerie Land. 

"We should head to Faerie Land," suggested Zafakino, "that where they said she was headed." Daisy disagreed, "She's going to head where she can do the most damage, which would be Neopia Central. She wants me to get mad, and she's getting her way."

We all headed over to Neopia Central as fast as we could. And true to Daisy's word, there was Kahemi…..

Little Birdie: Ha ha! I'm stopping you again!

Skye: You like making cliffhangers don't you? 

Little Birdie: Um, yeah.

Kiara: It's rude, if you ask me.

Cassi: Look who's talking!

Kiara: Oh, shut up!

Lakyantkyro: While those guys are fighting over how rude Kiara is, please click the review button! And remember, flames are welcome!

Kyli: Like Zafara Flames?

Zafakino: We've been over this before, Kyli!

Daisy: Hope you enjoyed this, and please review!

Kyli: Oooo, look at the pretty button…..


	5. Chapter 4: Party Time!

****

Little Birdie: Hey guys! I'm here!

****

Kiara: Wow, two updates in two weeks…it's a miracle!

****

Lakyantkyro: Wow, for once you're being sorta nice!

****

Kiara: Oh shut up…

****

Lakyantkyro: Okay, maybe not….

****

Cassi: I get to do the disclaimer this time! Little Birdie does not own Neopets, but she does own me and my neopets' names and personalities.

****

Chapter 4: _Party Time!_

~*~*~ Daisy's POV ~*~*~

To be honest, when I saw Kahemi, my heart went into my throat. I almost felt like I couldn't move because I was so scared. But then I thought back to all the pain and suffering the other Neopets that she still had captive and all they were going through. 

__

(**Flashback**)

Screams, moaning, and crying were heard all around me as Kahemi, grabbed me and tossed me into the dirty cage. It was absolutely filthy with rust, dirt, and something that I didn't want to know what it was. I curled up in a corner and fell asleep.

Later, Kahemi opened all the doors to the cages and led us to her "garden", where we hulled rocks and pulled weeds with large thorns. Or else she would use her whip to "motivate" us. 

I felt so sorry for this Blue Acara next to me. The poor thing's fur was matted together with dirt and even some blood. I could even see some open wounds that obviously, could not heal. The Acara could barely walk, let alone move large rocks. "Move faster!" I heard Kahemi yell. Suddenly, I saw the whip come in contact with the Acara's skin as she collapsed.

I ran over to help, only to have Kahemi's whip come in contact with my own skin. I winced at the pain as tears filled my eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" Kahemi asked as she held the whip, ready to strike at me again. I gathered up all my strength to give Kahemi a reply, "I was trying to help this Acara, can't you see she needs medical attention?" Kahemi cracked the whip against my arm again, "Never, try to help anyone, just concentrate on working. Otherwise, you'll get beaten hard."

__

(**End Flashback**)

I shivered at the thought of going back to Kahemi's lair. But I wasn't going to let her hurt any more Neopets. Everything that had ever happened to me was wrong, and Kahemi was going to pay for that! 

I turned back to Cassi and the rest, "It's time to make someone pay for the torture she's done to Neopets." I slowly walked up to Kahemi. "Ah, you've finally come back to me my little pet," she said with an evil little laugh. "You're right, I have come back," I sai bravely with a little smirk on my face, "I've come back to make you pay for all the pain you caused me. For all the suffering and deaths you've caused to other Neopets. Well, it's time you learned what they went through, the pain, suffering, torture, and even death." 

Kahemi looked down at me and laughed, "You stupid little Neopet, do you think you could actually defeat me?" She took one step towards me and cracked her whip on my arm. I sat down on the ground and tried not to cry. I felt so helpless, like I couldn't do anything right, like I had let all those Neopets down.

I felt a hand and a paw touch my shoulders. I looked up through my tears and saw Cassi and Lakyantkyro beside me. Cassi smiled, "You know, we have to do this together." I looked at Lakyantkyro and she nodded. I forced a weak smile to Cassi and said, "Okay."

Lakyantkyro helped me to my feet and we stood right beside each other. Lakyantkyro looked at me, "We have to use the crystals." I nodded. We both closed our eyes and Cassi stepped back a couple of steps. I could hear Kahemi still cackling.

__

"Golden Heart Crystal Shock!"

"Silver Heart Crystal Arrow!"

~*~*~ Cassi's POV ~*~*~

I saw the girls charge up their crystals and I stepped out the way so they would have a clear shot at Kahemi. I'm normally not one for violence, but this was different. Kahemi had tortured all those Neopets.

Lakyantkyro and Daisy tried to control their crystals, but neither of them had enough strength. I suddenly though of a way I could help. I knelt down between the both of them and put one hand of each of their paws. Soon, Skye, Kyli, Zafakino, and Kiara came up to help. Khir_Ikoo and Prngle slowly came up to help as well. 

Suddenly, a bright light shot out of the girls' crystals, right toward Kahemi. Kahemi screamed out in pain as the lights hit her. The light kept getting brighter and brighter until the screaming stopped, and the light died down to reveil the only thing left of Kahemi…her whip.

All the Neopets, mine and those around us, jumped for joy. Laughing, crying, hugging, it definitely qualified as a grand occasion. Daisy was so excited she jumped on top of Skye, knocking him over and giving him a huge kiss. All of us saw this and stared at the two. 

"What?" Daisy asked as she broke the kiss, still on top of Skye. I winked at her and started laughing. Kiara and Prngle looked at each other and Kiara leaned over and gave Prngle a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at the two pairs of Neopets and giggled. 

Kyli went over and picked up the whip, "What should we do with this?" I looked at Skye, "Skye, would you do the honors of destroying that?" He looked at me and took the whip from Kyli and put it on the dirt ground. He took a deep breath and said, "Zafara Flame!" In seconds, the whip was no more. Everyone cheered and we headed home.

Later that day, Daisy led us to Kahemi's lair and we took all the Neopets to the Neopian Hospital. Then, we took them to the Pound, telling the Uni (not Dr. Techo) to make sure that all the Neopets got great homes.

Well, it's been a year since that fateful day, and I'm sitting her writing this to keep telling the story of Daisy and Lakyantkyro both whom I'm so proud of.

Kiara and Prngle decided that they'd had enough action, and went out on their own. I was sorta sad but then, I relised that they both wanted it , even though I didn't. The Faerie Queen was grateful to everyone, and let Prngle change his name. Kiara chose it to be _Pringle_Baby_, and everyone thought it sounded better.

Khir_Ikoo didn't like having Pringle go away from him, and he wanted to find his own adventure. Nobody realy seemed to mind, although we will miss him.

Lakyantkyro is still my favorite, but it's because she's my baby. She's grown up quite a lot. In fact, she's wanted desperately to fight in the battle dome and I've let her. I've taken her to the "Academy" in Krawk Island a lot and she's gotten really good. She's now a level 15!

Kyli's grown up more too, but in a different way. Kyli is no longer the 'dumb blonde' of the household although she does have her times. She and Zafakino have become 'great friends'. They'll constantly talk to each other non-stop for hours on end.

You're probably wondering what happened to Daisy and Skye. Well, they got married. They got the idea from Cheyanne's Neopets, Caddra and Rowanash. A few weeks after they got married we had a little surprise. 

Well, actually, two 'surprises'. Daisy ended up having twin Zafaras, both girls. Lakyantkyro almost died because she wanted to name them! Lakyantkyro named one Jessica_AKA_Jessi, and Daisy and Skye decided on Skyelar_NN_Skye for the other. Both of the twins are abosolute doll babies. However, Skyelar does have a slight temper.

So, this adventure has come to an end, but it doesn't mean we can't have another one. Who knows?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Cassi: The End.

****

Little Birdie: That may be the end of this story, but not the end of the adventure….

****

Lakyantkyro: I see the wheels turning…

****

Kyli: Be afraid, be very afraid…Just kidding.

****

Skye: Little Birdie will be writing a sequel to this, so be prepared for anything.

****

Zafakino: Trust me, the sequel will be interesting.

****

Daisy: With lots of twists and turns, that I don't think anyone will believ that it's coming from Little Birdie.

****

Little Birdie: It's sorta've a romance, with so many twists and turns your head will be dying for the next chapter!

****

Lakyantkyro: Yeah, and I get a guy in it…* whispers *…and so does Cassi!

****

Cassi: Lakyant! Don't say anything else the rest of this ending.

****

Lakyantkyro: "…."

****

Little Birdie: Please, tell me if you liked it. I really wanna know!

****

Jessi and Skyelar: Bye!

****

Lakyantkyro: "……"


End file.
